Kinky magic
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Amy, y ella y Sheldon está listos para jugar con magia... Magia para adultos, si saben a lo que me refiero, con ciertos baches en el camino. Read and review, folks


Prometí en tumblr una historia acerca del cosplay potterhead de Sheldon y Amy. La quise posponer por estar en semana de exámenes (recen por mi alma, hagan peregrinación, pídanle a Ganesh por mi :'v) y en su lugar escribir un ficlet digno del sin closet. Como no hice ninguna de las dos cosas, hoy haremos un mix.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Sus labios se deslizaban sobre lo que parecía un mástil firme, como metálico, pero aterciopelado. Bajaba lo suficiente hasta hacer contacto con la pelvis de su novio, cubierta con una no tan espesa mata de pelo que le hacía consquillas en la nariz.

Ascendió nuevamente y sintió los dedos de su novio crisparse en su cabello, sujetando su cabeza con más fuerza. Un gemido algo escandaloso cortó el silencio que hasta hacía unos segundos inundaba la habitación. A Amy le asombraba lo que era capaz de provocar con el simple roce de su tibia lengua contra el glande de Sheldon.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 veces más. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con un ritmo definido.

Esta vez, fueron las manos de Amy las que se sujetaron con fuerza en la túnica de Sheldon, justo a la altura de sus piernas. Las embestidas contra su boca la obligaron a buscar un soporte, antes de que cayera de espaldas, Sheldon ahora gemía un poco más descontrolado. Lo bueno de vivir solos es que ahora ya no reprimían los sonoros gemidos, gruñidos o gritos cada vez que intimaban.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tosiendo, su boca libre de toda invasión; pero, el aire atrapado en sus vías respiratorias explotaba sin control.

\- ¡Lo siento, Amy! Por Dios, que idiota que soy, ¿Estás bien?

Con una manga, Amy limpió el rastro de saliva y liquido pre seminal que adornaba su mentón, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Parece que Sheldon bajó su cabeza y la embistió al mismo tiempo, tocando el fondo de su garganta y activando el reflejo tusígeno. Pequeños accidentes de alcoba.

\- Estoy bien, Sheldon, pero no hagas otra vez eso. Casi me ahogo. – dijo la castaña seriamente. De hecho, solo estaba fingiendo.

Sheldon asintió rápidamente, su respiración aún era laboriosa, ya que su pecho aún ascendía y descendía irregularmente; y su prominente erección aún permanecía de pie, expectante. El físico desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, casi atraganta a su mujer pero aún seguía excitado. Amy se apiadó de su novio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, señor Cooper? ¿Una serpiente le comió la lengua?

Sheldon la miró inmediatamente, por lo que Amy aprovechó para lamer sus labios provocativamente. Realmente, la túnica de Slytherin le sentaba bien. _Toda una harpía_. Amy volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de su novio, aún arrodillaba, mientras una de sus manos volvía a jugar con el miembro de Sheldon. Una lamida experimental en la cabeza de su miembro y Sheldon volvía a ser un manojo de gemidos. Su cálida boca volvió a envolver la erección del físico, y, en menos tiempo del que llevaba dibujar un bowtruckle, volvieron al ritmo que llevaban antes del aparatoso incidente. Las manos de Sheldon volvieron a crisparse en la cabeza de Amy, dirigiendo sus movimientos, a la par que su pelvis volvía a embestir su boca, pero ya sin apresurarse ni forzar nada.

Amy volvió a sujetarse de la túnica de su amante, sentía el miembro de Sheldon pulsando en su boca, y sus gemidos eran mucho más sonoros, ya estaba alcanzando el clímax. Cuando sintió el semen invadiendo su boca y bajando por su garganta, la neurobióloga hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarse, y pasó todo. Lo malo es que ahora tenía que ir a lavarse la boca si es que quería recibir más besos esa noche.

Lentamente, Amy se incorporó, para ser atraída de manera un poco brusca contra el pecho de Sheldon, quien la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

\- Se supone que es tu cumpleaños, tú deberías estar en mi lugar. Sin embargo, has preferido satisfacerme a mí. – murmuró este contra su cuello.

\- Tú eres mi mejor regalo, Sheldon – respondió de inmediato Amy, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su novio, humedecido por el sudor.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas, no puedo objetarlo. Pero has de saber que la apreciación es mutua, Amy Farrah Fowler. Sin embargo, estoy en deuda por los recientes acontecimientos y – Sheldon aprovechó e hizo que Amy quedara de espaldas contra el colchón – no solo eso. También pusiste en duda mi voluntad de Gryffindor, señorita Fowler. Te demostraré que ninguna serpiente me comió la lengua.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo, señor Cooper?

Amy sintió unos dedos acariciarla en su entrepierna, y los ojos de Sheldon destilaban lujuria pura. Su adorado físico empezó a besarle el cuello, pasando por su pecho, besando y mordisqueando sus pezones, lamiendo su abdomen, y así bajando y bajando hasta estar frente a su zona más íntima. Una lamida experimental contra sus pliegues dejó su mente en blanco, a cabo que no quería pensar otra cosa que no fuera Sheldon y su lengua. Tenían una larga noche por delante, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó mi cariño. Ya salgo de vacaciones, y estaré escribiendo más seguido.

PD: En mi bio encontrarán mis demás cuentas en redes sociales, síganme si quieren una carcajada diaria con la vida y desventuras de una estudiante de medicina semi punk rockera.


End file.
